It's attacking!
by Becs
Summary: Just a lil' intro to a few characters. I'm getting a regular little town of 'em. Anywho, that's it. You'll have to excuse my short, (but funny I hope) reference to LOTR. I've seen that movie WAY too many times. I'm takin' requests too. (I must mention tha


Disclaimer: Don't own X-Men Evolution. Own Toby, Cookie and another fluffy little monster you'll come to know and love. (I think)

A/N - Oh my god! I haven't written anything for ages! Whether or not the fanfiction public think that is a good thing I don't know. Heh heh, if they did too bad! I'm back (After a huge bout of writer's block) and I'm gonna be writing more Toby, Mel and B.Hood fics. I'll take requests too if you wanna make a suggestion. Well, on with the show.

Todd brushed sleepily at his eyes and yawned. He had slept well enough but had been woken by an incessant barking from the dog up the road. The dog was a big, mean Rotti with a serious attitude. It was always convinced that someone was trying to rob, deface, or just enter, the property of it's owner. One day Todd was going to have a talk with the dogs owner. The day he grew 6 feet and was covered in muscles and tattoos.

"Morning all," Todd muttered sleepily as he stumbled into the kitchen.

Replies varied from each member of the Brotherhood. Freddy looked up from eating and gave him a friendly wave. Lance acknowledged him with his own good morning. Pietro waved an impatient hand at him as he waited for pop tarts, and Toby gave an acknowledging grunt from over his cup of coffee. Sometimes Toby didn't even acknowledge you in the morning so that was pretty good.

All in all, the day had started, okay, Todd guessed. A pretty normal Brotherhood morning; until......

"Ahh!" Toby yelped, pulling his feet up as Cookie went tearing through the kitchen, a clumsy puppy hot on her heels. The puppy tried to follow Cookie's path under Toby's chair, but somehow it managed to knock the chair over instead, depositing the ebony-haired mutant in an undignified heap on the floor.

Todd gave a startled yelp as the two animals headed straight for him. Cookie sped through his legs, and the puppy, still full of youthful exuberance, darted after. At a speed that would have done credit to Quicksilver Todd leapt into Lance's arms. 

Lance stared at Todd in shock, then promptly dropped the youngest boy onto the ground. Todd landed ungracefully on his backside.

"Oww," Todd said ruefully. But his self pity was short lived as the two animals tore along the lino, back in the direction they had come from. "They're crazy yo!" Todd yelped, leaping up onto the kitchen bench to avoid being knocked over.

Lance and Toby on the other hand, were not so lucky. Cookie ran through Lance's legs, causing the older mutant to lift one foot. But by the time the puppy followed after, Lance hadn't put his foot down, and Lance was hit, which caused him to stumble backwards. The rock tumbler was just regaining his balance when the puppy slid into the backs of his legs, knocking him forward. In a desperate attempt to stay upright Lance grabbed hold of the first thing he could get his hands on. Toby.

Toby yelped in surprise as the older boy latched onto his shirt, leaning all of his weight onto the physically smaller boy. Toby gave a panicked, "Lance! Let go!" before the two fell to the floor, Lance landing heavily on top of Toby.

"Why Lance," Pietro smirked, "I didn't think you felt that way about Toby."

Lance pushed himself away from Toby, his cheeks red with anger and embarrassment. He turned on Pietro, his face dark. "Just grab the dog speedy!" Lance yelled, pointing in the puppy's general direction.

"Of course," Pietro said, still smirking. It would have seemed that Pietro had never moved, but in an instant the speed demon had snatched the puppy by the collar and scooped Cookie into his arms. He now stood back in front of Lance with an armful of cat, and a handful of dog. "Anything else master?" he drawled.

"What the hell is that doing in here?" Toby said, rubbing his head ruefully. Lance had helped in the damaging of the blue eyed boy's now bruised skull, and Toby thanked him by kicking him hard in the shins when he wasn't looking. 

"Owww!" Lance snapped, hopping on one foot as he rubbed his leg briskly with both hands. He looked as if he were about to hit Toby back when Pietro interrupted.

"Toby likes to get kinky Lance," Pietro said, dumping Cookie into Toby's arms, "don't encourage him."

Lance immediately shrunk away, leaving Toby holding on to a struggling Cookie in open mouthed protest at Pietro's comment.

"Is it safe to come down?" Todd asked from his position on the kitchen bench.

"No Todd you better stay up there," Pietro replied, rolling his eyes, "the vicious puppy might scratch you to death with it's 'extremely sharp' claws."

"Shut up," Todd said sulkily as he climbed down, slightly embarrassed.

"I used to have a dog," Freddy said suddenly. "His name was Astro."

"I've always wanted a dog," Pietro said, kneeling down beside the excited puppy and stoking it's head. The puppy tried to jump at his face but Pietro kept a firm grip on it's collar. "If I got a dog I was gonna call it Took."

"Took?" Todd frowned.

"Last name of a family group of hobbits from the well known book Lord of the Rings," Toby recited. "What!?!" he said, looking at the looks the guys were giving him. "I like the book too okay?"

"You mean Pietro's read a book that isn't really a magazine in disguise?" Todd gasped, looking at the speedster in shock.

"It's a classic,"Pietro protested, "dad used to read it to me before he decided to take over the world. Actually, know that I think about it, that book would explain a lot of his behaviour."

"Which part?" Toby asked.

"His unexplainable urge to dominate all lesser beings," Pietro said.

"Ahh."

"I'm sorry to break up remembering time," Lance said, waving his hands about, "but we have an insane dog that's trying to eat my poor darling and all you guys can talk about is a stupid book!"

"It isn't stupid!" Toby and Pietro shouted at the same time.

"I feel left out," Freddy said, "I don't read books. Can we talk about something else. We could talk about food. I like food."

"So do hobbits," Pietro said. "They're always eating. Mushrooms are their favourite though. Nice fresh mushrooms."

"I like mushrooms," Freddy said, nodding wisely. Or as wisely as Freddy can.

"Oooookay," Lance said, "this conversation is getting just slightly creepy. I don't think I like this new Pietro."

"Hey! Stop it! That tickles!" Todd laughed as he tried to fend off the excited puppy that was slobbering all over his face.

"Hey, what the?" Pietro said in surprise, looking own at his empty hand.

"It's Houndini," Lance said.

"Lance," Toby groaned, "please refrain from ever, and I mean _ever,_ using puns in my presence. Your rock ones are pretty bad but, Je-zuhs Christ! That was just morally wrong."

"I like this doggy," Todd grinned, having managed to get the puppy off his chest and into a sitting position. 

The puppy was a leggy dog, all large paws and floppy ears. The breed was impossible to determine, but it may have had a bit of German Shepherd in it. Todd picked up the silver tag that hung from it's neck.

"It says, Riley, 645 2349," Todd recited. He dropped the tag and looked up at the rest of the Brotherhood. "Do you think we should call?"

"Yes," Lance nodded, "or that beast will eat Cookie."

"Maybe they were just playing," Freddy suggested.

"Playing?" Lance snorted, "you're kidding right? Nothing that involves a dog chasing a cat is called 'playing.' "

It was at this point that Cookie, who had been trying to wriggle her way out of Toby's arms, finally succeeded. The ginger kitten leapt to the ground and with a little hop, skip and a jump she danced over to the puppy. The puppy grinned doggishly, it's tongue hanging out. Cookie batted playfully at Riley's nose. Riley bounced into the play bow, before leaping back up and tackling Cookie. The two animals began to play happily amongst themselves on the kitchen floor. Freddy folded his arms and gave an, 'I told you so,' smirk.

"Hey, maybe the owner of the dog's a cute girl," Pietro grinned, his eyes widening as the idea took form in his well formed skull.

"Maybe you're an idiot," Toby said.

"Maybe you're just jealous that I would like her," Pietro said, sticking out his tongue.

"Maybe I'm just practical," Toby shot back.

"Maybe you're not," Pietro snapped.

"Maybe I'm mature too."

"Maybe you just think you are when reallyYouAren'tAndYou'reReallyJustJealousAndGettingAllEmotionallyUnstableCauseYouFindTheThoughtOfMeWithAChickATurnOnAndATurnOffAtTheSameTime!"

"Huh?" Toby said, leaning forward and cupping a hand around his ear.

"I saiiid; MaybeYouJustThinkYouAreWhenReallyYouAren'tAndYou'reReallyJustJealousAndGettingAllEmotionallyUnstableCauseYouFindTheThoughtOfMeWithAChickATurnOnAndATurnOffAtTheSameTime!"

"Yeah," Toby said uncertainly, "me too."

"So, are we gonna ring the number?" Todd asked, interrupting the two boys. It was at that point that a loud knock on the door resonated through the Brotherhood house.

"BAGS NOT!" everyone yelled, placing their thumbs on their heads.

"Toby's last," Todd crowed, grinning madly. Usually he was the last one.

Muttering Toby stood and went to the front door. He swore viciously as he stubbed his toe on a baseball bat that lay across the hallway. Reaching the door he straightened from his swearing and hopping, and opened the door. "Hello?"

"Uh, hi." The person who stood at the door was a fresh faced young woman, probably about 18, with curly auburn hair and freckles. Her green eyes took in Toby's face and clothing and she blushed slightly. Toby looked down at his clothes. 

He wore a light grey tee shirt that read, "Nike Air," with tight jeans that flared slightly at the bottom. His bare feet poked out from the bottom of the jeans. He frowned. There was nothing wrong with the outfit. Why was she blushing?

"I, uh, I'm looking for my puppy," the girl said, putting her hand up to brush away her tight curls, the kind of nervous gesture some people tend to do when they feel uncomfortable or shy. "Have you seen him? I'm new to the neighbourhood and he went missing. I'm Grace by the way."

"Toby," Toby said, extending a hand. The silver rings that Pietro had given him for Christmas flashed in the sun. Toby hardly ever took them off. She giggled and took his hand, blushing even more.

"You live here alone?"

"Ahhh! The puppy's escaping!"

"OUCH! Todd you moron you stood on my foot!"

"Hey! Watch it!"

"Here puppy, puppy, puppy!"

"TOBY LOOK OUT FOR THE PUPPY!" 

This last comment came a little too late as Riley screamed down the hall and dove into Grace's arms. "Riley!" Grace cried happily, "where have you been!?! I've been worried sick!"

"TOBY THE PUPPY - oh," Pietro said, skidding to a halt just behind the ebony-haired teen when he saw Grace.

Grace looked up and smiled. "Hi. I'm Grace."

"Pietro Maximoff, at your service gorgeous," Pietro grinned, moving smoothly towards her, and making a show of smoothing down his hair.

"Whatever," Grace said. She picked up Riley and turned to Toby. "Thanks for looking after him Toby. I hope I see you round." She turned and walked down the garden path. She stopped as she reached the sidewalk and cast a seductive look over her right shoulder at Toby.

"Toby has a new lurrrrver!" Pietro teased, prancing around the slender teen.

"Shut up!" Toby snapped, making a swipe at Pietro.

"A gorgeous, female lurrrver!"

"Who brushed you off."

"Shut up," Pietro said sullenly. In a puff of wind he was gone and the door slammed shut.

Toby rolled his eyes and reached for the door handle. Nothing happened. Toby frowned and tried again. "Oh very mature Pietro," Toby yelled against the door, "let me in!"

"What's the password?"

"LET ME IN DUMBASS!"

Pietro made a noise like a game show buzzer. "Sorry. Wrong answer. Please try again. Later." There was the sound of footsteps walking off into the distance.

"PIETRO!" Toby yelled, banging on the door with a closed fist. "LET ME IN OR I'LL BURN THE DOOR DOWN! PIETRO!?! PIETROOOO!"

That's all folks. Just a little nonsense. If you got a story request you'd like me to write tell me! I need ideas! There'll be more of Riley coming to visit. Well, cheerio faithful readers, I'm off. Please review 


End file.
